


Bangtan bingo challenge #1 -anal sex

by Suga_bae2



Category: SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, bts
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bae2/pseuds/Suga_bae2
Summary: What happens when hobi finds jimin pinning yoongi on the wall
Relationships: BoyxBoy - Relationship, couples - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Bangtan bingo challenge #1 -anal sex

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story for a bingo challenge im doing hope you enjoy 
> 
> Bold letter - yoongi  
> Slanted letters - hobi  
> Both other characters

It’s was another normal afternoon for the boys practicing for their new tour. “ ** _Alrighty boys take 10”_** the choreographer said leaving the boys in the dance room. Everyone grabbed water and headed to their favorite spots to rest. Everything was normal except yoongi wasn’t next to hoseok. Hoseok looked around to see where his boyfriend went, _“hmm maybe he went to the bathroom”_ he headed out to the bathroom where he heard weird noises. Opening the door he found jimin pinning yoongi on the wall **_“come on hyung let me show you how much I love you, I can fuck you better than hoseok can he doesn’t need to know”._**

_“Wtf is this? jimin I swear if you don’t get your hand off my boyfriend I’m kicking you in the neck”_ both men where shocked when they heard hoseok voice sounding angry .  ** “Hey hyung it’s not what it looks like” ** _ “oh really jimin so do tell me what I’m seeing cause right now I’m seeing you pinning my boyfriend on the wall”.  _ A long silences was heard. _“_ _ Since you are not answering I’ll give you 5 seconds to leave and next time I see you trying anything with my boyfriend I’m going to kick you in the neck got it?” _ Jimin nodded and left quietly and quickly. 

Hoseok grabbed yoongi by the arm and said _“_ _ this isn’t over just wait till we get home”  _ yoongi felt scared since he has never seen hoseok this mad before he just nodded and headed back to the practice room. After a long day they finally headed back to home. The car ride was silent everyone too tired to make noise. Once home hoseok without saying a word headed in to his and yoongi shared room.

He grabbed his stuff and headed to shower after 10 minutes he came out and yoongi was there waiting for him.  ** “Baby Im sorry idk why I didn’t stop him, everything happened so quick please forgive me”  ** hoseok said nothing yoongi sighs and grabs his stuff and showers after he is done he seeing hoseok laying on the bed scrolling on social media. “ **Hobi baby please talk to me I apologized already for something I had no control over”** since hoseok said nothing he got on top of him and started trying to take his phone away. While that happen the phone ended up falling on hoseok face. With a angered sigh got up and pinned yoongi on the bed. _“_ _ Listen baby you know I don’t like to share what is mine right, so why would you let him touch what’s mine hmm? “ _ ** “ hobi I apologized already I don’t know what else to say or do , ** **you know I only love you and only you”**

Hoseok places his hand around yoongi neck and slowly squeezes it , as he pulls him close “ _you need to learn your lesson little kitten let me remind you that you are with me baby”_ hoseok started with a slow kiss while still having his hand around his neck _“now tell me who do you belong to hmm?”_ “ **You and only you hobi “** “ _mmm good kitten”_ their lips attached both fighting for dominance of course hobi won . “ _Now baby what I need you to do is go get our special box “_ yoongi was in shock, that box doesn’t come out unless yoongi has done something wrong he got up and went into the closet where he took it out he slowly started walking back to the bed . “ _Now now kitten the longer you take the longer I have to punish you, do you remember what happen last time hmm”_ yoongi rushes to the bed and puts the box down waiting, “ **baby can we just do it already** “hobi looked up at him with a smirk “ _now kitten if I remember correctly I’m punishing you for what happen today don’t forget that”._

“ _Now be a good kitten and strip for me would you “_ , yoongi did as he was told and laid on the bed waiting for his punishment. Hobi went through the box and found what he needed yoongi favorite plug and his favorite blindfold , and his favorite lube also a pair of hand cuff for safe measure , even though he was getting punished he didn’t want him to fell like he didn’t care for him. Hobi dropped the box and made his way to yoongi having everything spared out on their bed, having the hand cuff and blindfold ready, he grabbed yoongi face and gave him a slow kiss “ _remember our safe word kitten_ ” “ **yes hobi** “ “ _well now kitten you know when this happens that’s now what you are suppose to call me, now I’ll ask you again do you remember our safe word kitten?_ ”“ **Yes master** ” “ _that’s my good kitten_ ”hobi grabbed the blindfold and put it on yoongi _“now hands kitten_ ” yoongi would be lying if he say he didn’t like it like this especially when hobi went hard on him. 

Hobi climbed on top of him and started to kiss him making sure to leave huge hickies on him making sure to mark his while body all you hear from yoongi were small moans “ _come on kitten let everyone hear you let everyone know who you belong too”. “Let jimin know that I am the only one that’s able to make you feel great”_ hobi grabbed yoongi legs a spread them out, he reached out for the lube and made sure to coat two fingers he started to tease his entrance. “ **Master please just fuck me already I’m ready I don’t need to be prepared I can take it like that”** “ _oh is my kitten telling me what to do ?_ “ “ **I’m sorry master I .. I didn’t mean it I swear please for give me.”** “ _Well kitten that’s strike 2 you really want me to punish you hard then”_ “ **I’m ready I promise “** “ _tisk tisk tisk that strike three kitten , I wanted to go slow so I don’t hurt you but I guess you don’t want to dance tomorrow, fine by me “_

With a swift movement hobi turn yoongi around his front half laying on the bed while his ass was in the air. Hobi came from the back and slapped his ass all you heard was a loud moan “ _oh so my kitten like it rough good to know_ ” with that hobi slapped his ass again and started removing his shorts , grabbing his member and started to tease yoongi’s entrance. “ **Please master just please take me already “** “ _you don’t learn kitten do you_ ” he grabbed yoongi by the hair ,yoongi letting out a long moanhobi grabbed his neck and started roughly kissing him “ _now I know you want it hard and rough but we not going to do that just yet. As part of your punishment you are going to wear you butt plug all day tomorrow now let’s get you ready ok kitten”._

Hobi spread the lube on his fingers and teased yoongi’s entrance again slowly inserting one finger, “ **ugh master please faster** ” yoongi started moving his body to the pace of hobi finger he want something some

Kind of friction between them. “ _Kitten stop or you be punished more hard_ “ yoongi was to into giving him self pleasure he wasn’t listening. A mistake he soon learned the hard way ( 👀😅 ) hobi got a bit more mad and pulled out his finger don’t get him wrong he loved when yoongi acted this way it was a huge turn on to him, he loves when yoongi is a brat but he has to act like he mad, he can never really ever be mad at him he loves him so much.Hobi smacked yoongi ass making yoongi fall stomach first hobi took that chance and lubed up and inserted him self a long Moan escaped yoongi lips, hobi did give him time to adjust he just start moving a slow something yoongi hated he wanted rough he wanted to hurt. 

“ _Now kitten I’ll go faster if you promises me one thing what do you say hmm?”_ “ **I’ll do**

**Any thing master anything for you, just please fuck me please”** “ _I want you to promise me that no one will ever touch your body unless it me , as well as if someone try’s to do anything to you, you fight them off”._ “ **Yes yes master I’ll do anything you want”**. “ _Mmm good kitten”_ hobi grabbed on to yoongi hips and started going fast , yoongi was slowly panting “ **yes master yes please punish me** “ hobi quicken his pace even more load moan were starting to leave yoongi lips, “ _yes kitten let him hear that you’re mine,call out my name so he know who you belong too”._ “ **FUCK hobi yes hard please fuck me harder I’m yours and only yours”** not being able to see or touch hobi is driving yoongi crazy, he loves when they do thing but also he is the mood to scratch and pull his hair . 

Hobi started moving faster and faster his pace increasing more and more load moans are heard through out the house. “ **Master please can I touch you master please please** “ “ _sorry kitten you didn’t behave so you don’t get to have what you want”._ Hobi flipped him over having yoongi on his back, he started to pick up his pace more and more turning into a animalistic one, “ _who do you belong to?_ ” “ **You hobi only you FUCK can I cum please let me cum I’ve been a good boy” , “fuck fuck please please I can’t hold it any longer “** “ _go kitten cum for me_ ” , yoongi was in a full bliss hobi was also chasing his high a few more strokes and he came inside yoongi a long moan left yoongi’s lips. Hobi body growing tired and tired the more he was looking at his baby but he knew that he had to take care of him before anything so he went to his bathroom got a cleaning rag cleaned him self and yoongi, he took out yoongi’s blind fold and cuffs. He remembered he left the butt on the bed , while cleaning yoongi he slowly but it in yoongi being over simulated let out a long moan, hobi finally finished and headed to bed leaving small kisses on yoongi’s face and lips. Finally falling asleep. 

The next morning yoongi woke up first feeling a shock of pain on his lower back he tired to get up but failed waking up hobi “ _mm good morning baby “_ “ **good morning** “ “ _what’s wrong_ ” hobi asked “ **my ass hurts hobi that’s what’s wrong** “ yoongi said with a pout hobi just laughed and yoongi threw a pillow at him “ _aww come on baby it’s not my fault here let me take you to the bathroom , I can run you a bath or a shower what would you like_ ?” “ **Mmm a hot shower** “ “ _alrighty baby let me go turn it on I’ll come back for you”_ while hobi went to turn in the shower yoongi touch all the hickies he saw on his body a small smile spread on his face. Hobi comes back “ _ready baby_ “ yoongi just nods hobi picks him up bridal style and take him into the shower . “ _Baby don’t forget to take out your butt plug ok , I’ll wait until your done to shower”_ “ **wait hobi can ... can you please help me shower I really can’t do it** ” “ _sure baby”_ they both are in the shower getting cleaned hobi adding shampoo to yoongi’s hair “ **mm hobi can I get a kiss“** “ _of course baby “_ he gave him a small peck on the lips , yoongi was left with a small pout “ **noooo I want a long kiss** _“_ hobi just laughed “ _come on baby let me remove the shampoo and I’ll give you your long kiss”_ once the shampoo was gone he grabbed yoongi face and started to kiss him yoongi moaned into the kiss and started rubbing him self on hobi, “ _mmm baby we can’t do this we have to go to dance practice”_ “ **no hobi a quickie please ... please fuck me please, I want you till full me up again master please “** how can hobi say no to that face “ _ok baby but we have to be quick we have 10 minutes before we have to leave”_ hobi went to kiss yoongi again yoongi started stroking hobi’s member, “ _turn around and put you hands on the wall and one of your leg up for me baby_ “ yoongi did as he was told hobi pumped his member a few times before removing the buttplug and swiftly going in not letting yoongi adjust. Loud moans are heard throughout the bathroom hobi started picking up his pace yoongi was losing his mind he loved this. Hobi grabbed yoongi hair and pulled him closer to kiss him and leave more hickies on his shoulder and neck, “ **Hobi hobi please please hobi FUCK ,FUCK me harder “** hobi grabbed yoongi from his shoulders and started going at a animalistic pace. “ **Fuck hobi I’m going to cum “** “ _do it baby cum for me”_ hobi spilled his seed inside him , they heard a knock on the door ** _“we leave in 5 minutes stop fucking around we can all hear you”_** they both laughed the finished showering and got ready for the dance practice let’s just say yoongi was stiff as a robot that day, During the car ride yoongi was cuddling next to hobi take a quick nap, once at the studio “ ** _Damn hobi what you do to poor yoongi he looks like he is broken_ **“ “ _what I just showed him who loves him more then anyone else “_ “ ** _why can you do to me jungkook tae said with a pout “ “if you really want it that way you should have asked “_** everyone just laughed and continue their dance practice, the dance instructor told yoongi just to sit out during this practice , hobi looked at him and winked let’s just say after the dance practice the bagtan dorms you can only hear moans coming from each room that night , some were having a threesome and then everyone else was with their partner , once inside their room yoongi rushed to be on top of hobi asking for him to punish him cause he was a bad kitten “ _this kitten needs a time out_ “ “ **no hobi please no time outs, I’ve been good “** “ _baby you just said you were a bad kitten and now you are saying you are a good kitten , hmmm idk why you are lying to me “_ but yoongi got his way and started riding hobi he loved the way it felt. He started leaving hickies on hobi neck if very rare he can be on top on him so he took advantage. “ _Baby why are you going so rough_ “ “ **I want you to fuck me rough again** ” “ _baby how about I make love to you instead, I don’t want to hurt you every day and we just had a rough session this morning_ “ yoongi with a pout and nodded “ _come he let me love you kitten_ “ they made love the rest of the night. 


End file.
